


Lay All Your Love On Me

by HeyoDaddio



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoDaddio/pseuds/HeyoDaddio
Summary: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully love each other, what's new? Mulder recalls his memory of the past as his pregnant partner sits pretty. Afterwards the future will play out and you'll only know how it ends if you get to reading.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo Daddio, this is my first official Ao3 Fic. Obviously Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, and William belong to Chris Carter *cough cough* even though he has disrespected them multiple times. Hopefully this cures your anger towards his writing as much as it has for me. If you like it let me know, if not, well, I don't really care and therefore do not need any complaints. PSA sex scenes are not really my forte but I tried. But cute scenes, ugh! I genuinely love them. Now get to reading!

_2001_

Fox Mulder had undoubtedly felt like the luckiest man alive. Dana Scully, his partner of eight years at the F.B.I., and the love of his life sat across the room from him, relaxing on their large tan leather chair. He had brought it back to her place one night as a sign of his commitment to her, the simple things seemed to please her much more often nowadays. Her legs, one calf on top of another, dangled over one armrest, her unusually long carmine hair flowing over the other. Mulder thinks at that very moment that her hair may have been what intrigued him the most: It was a sign of her fierceness, strength, and how different she truly was than all others. 

She was simplistically beautiful, and yet still the most perfect thing Mr. Mulder had witnessed in his entire life. Her milky white skin that hosted several tens of freckles, each one holding a special place in Mulder's heart, her plump rosy lips that he could taste through the memory of each time his own had collided with their heavenly softness, and those eyes: A skyline blue which held emotions that could shake the world. Those eyes that he had stared so intently into for years and surprisingly enough, the ones that currently stared curiously at him over the pages of a maternity health novel-something she had been reading regularly the past few weeks.

"Mulder...what?" Her right eyebrow had struck the position in which he had become very fond of ever since the beginning; The one she would use to question and critique him without needing the use of words, however, she tended to use many to express what her face could not. He couldn't help but feel delighted in her sudden change of composure, maybe  _he_  was the one who was pleased by the simple things.

"Nothin," though he was thinking a lot more than just 'nothin'.

She folded the corner of the page and closed the book, setting it down across her stomach that had expanded in size continuously over the last six months. At the slightest raise of her hand, and a beckoning wag of her finger, he had practically ran across the room to her side-the power she had over him shocked him sometimes. Scully stood up from the chair, allowing for Mulder to take a seat, and resuming her former position on his lap. Their height difference had always been humorously ironic, Scully's legs would dangle while Mulder's touched the floor always with a little room for knee-bending, however, it never stopped them from enjoying each others' company before.

They said nothing, only sat in the silence that filled the air around them, and that would always be enough for them; They had never needed words to express what they were feeling. She held his hand, squeezing it once before placing it on top her belly. Through the soft fabric of her shirt, he could feel their heartbeats syncopate as well as their child bumping around in his temporary housing unit. ' _His'_ ,  _a boy_ , Mulder still couldn't believe it.

Fox William Mulder always had his worries and doubts about starting a family: Was it too soon for them? Could this destroy the friendship they had worked so hard to build over the years? But he never questioned the love and dedication he had for the woman he held in his arms. He still remembers how badly he had wanted to touch her that first time, his fingers trembling over her skin, not knowing which precious inch to touch first-he had made many lists in his head before, always starting off with her hand; Those delicate hands, so small and dainty yet still could fight off anything that stood in their way. He ached to be so close to her all those years, never allowing himself to delight in holding her longer than a moment and if his past self saw him now, he wouldn't believe it-which in Mulder's case almost never happened. Mulder would forever thank the stars and heavens above for bringing his other half to him and for granting him the most wonderful gift he could ever imagine.

He thought of how this child was conceived.

_seven months ago..._

They stood in the elevator not speaking to one another. The air grew cold with their silence and Mulder shivered from the iciness that radiated off of his partner. Less than ten minutes ago they were up in Deputy Director Kersh's office, being scolded and lectured about the strict policies the Bureau had to keep the system from crumbling to pieces, specifically the policy that stated no two agents of the opposite gender are allowed to fraternize behind a closed door-a policy the two of them had broken on several occasions.

It wasn't like that in the beginning; They used to be professional, friendly even, but neither one of them would have thought to act on their desires. Kersh decided that one of them must resign immediately from the X-Files, take a desk job maybe, giving them the opportunity to choose which one should quit. Giving them that task made the tension of their relationship increase from the point of walking across a creek on a rickety limb, to tight roping between the twin towers; They both knew which one would end up leaving and it hurt to know that truth.

"Scully, do you want to talk about this?" His voice was much louder than he expected, breaking the silence like a pinata. She didn't speak, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was tired, it had been a long day and that meeting must have taken all the strength from her. The elevator dinged on the floor of the basement, and the door slid open agonizingly slow.

"Goodbye, Mulder, I'll be back tomorrow to collect my things." She pressed her body to the elevator wall, and extended her arm to hold the elevator door from closing.

"Scully?"

"Goodbye, Mulder," her voice was firmer now, and he could see that her body being so far away from his could be a sign that she was over this, working together, car rides and stakeouts and theories and arguments, everything . He took a few steps towards leaving but stopped just short. He never thought of them being separated, he could hardly go a day without listening to Scully disproving his theories-well, he could-but she challenged him, made him think more intellectually. If he left her like this, alone with her thoughts and that stubborn mindset, he might never be able to change things; She can convince herself of anything just as good as she can with others. Taking one step to his left and looking down to the back of her head,

"Listen, Scully, I know this isn't how we planned for this to go, but I would like to think we could possibly discuss this like rational adults."

"Mulder, are you trying to get my to argue with you? If so, I'm far too tired, I have been for years." He hadn't noticed until now that he was standing only inches away from her, inhaling the sweet scent of her, 

"No, I just wanted to know if you had any reason to stay." He smiled, hoping she would convince herself to turn around and face him.

"Oh come on," she turned around with a small smirk at the corner of her mouth, 

"Now you're just fishing."

"No," he smiled sheepishly. He watched her closely as her eyes contemplated the thought of tears before he spoke again,

"A.D. Skinner was just wondering, he begged me to ask," She let out a loud laugh and with that he took a step forward, narrowing the space between them to almost nothing. 

"I know that Kersh offered you desk duty but I'm sure you will probably go back to Quantico," the elevator door started to drift close so he placed his hand in front of it before continuing,

"Or teach at the academy maybe," the door shifted back open.

"And I won't blame you for that but..." He quipped trying to keep the last hope of humor in the air,

"I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I never threw you a farewell party ."

"Oh, I think I could live."

This time it was his eyes that danced with the idea of tears. Scully brought her fingers to his chin and raised his face to meet hers, and their lips met for another time. She could taste the cinnamon gum he had been chewing earlier during their meeting with Kersh, she pulled back,

"You have never once thrown a party in the eight years I have worked with you, you hardly even remember my birthday." Her quick comebacks would surely be missed.

"Hey! Four times out of the eight isn't bad! C'mon," he stepped out of the elevator, "I'll make it up to you." He hoped with his gut that she wouldn't be her average Scully tonight and decide to head back home, tell him she wanted to get a good nights rest, although he knew for a fact she would stay up and watch old re-runs while eating left overs from the night before. He called over his shoulder, 

"I've got a Lagavulin I've been hiding from you."

"Hoo boy, do you know the way to a woman's heart."

In the office, she watched Mulder step up onto his chair and from the highest shelf he pulled a dusty cardboard box marked, 'Charleston River Monster', and out of it, two scotch glasses and a three-quarters full bottle of 1960 Lagavulin scotch.

"Wow," she shook her head slightly with a small smile, "That is," a full smile, "Clever."

"Some late nights it's nice to have something take the edge off. It takes a lot of strength out of a man when a woman is bickering with him around every turn. It's a good thing you've never been the curious type when it comes to monsters. I think outsmarting one of the brightest Maryland graduates calls for a celebration," he stepped down setting the glasses down on the counter with a clank and began pouring.

"What happened to celebrating me and my good riddance?"

"Mm, I think your moments passed," he joked.

He grinned at her and sat down in his chair, she stood next to him leaning her backside into the desk. He watched her at his right, staring into her glass, take a sip, purse her lips and clench her eyes,

"Ahh," she smiled looking down at him, wiping her lips with her fingers.

"Good?"

"It's uh," she laughed, "I'm usually a wine woman."

"Well, wine-woman...," her usual nickname had been 'G-woman', he would miss getting to call her that,

"What do you plan on doing when you escape this awful place?" She swallowed the rest of her drink, her gulping audible,

"I don't know yet. I think that I really enjoyed teaching at the academy those few years back-

"Those few years back," he mocked, "You might be quite rusty now."

She gasped playfully, "Oh, be quiet!" And grabbed his shoulder, shaking it jokingly. They laughed together and it was a sweet sound. She set down her glass and he poured her another drink.

"We should really see those arms in the ring sometime."

"Oh, I'll kick your ass anytime, no ring required." Mulder wouldn't mind seeing that. His voice caught in his throat and her legs were doing things in his peripheral vision that messed with his mind, he realized his pants had set up a tent big enough for seven people to go camping in. However, he only cared for one short, red-headed camper to visit.

The file that sat in front of him on the desktop, swiftly moved to cover the effects Scully had on him. The scratch began low in his throat and he coughed before trying to begin again,

"So, uh-what was your favorite part of working with your favorite partner." She opened her mouth and took a big swallow of scotch, 

"Mulder, me and Agent Reyes only worked together for a short period of time, I highly doubt I could even recall a memorable moment," She had a high and mighty look to her, like she had finally told a joke she had been keeping for the perfect moment, and when he finally peeled his eyes away from the file on his lap to her face he so badly wanted to take her right then and there, bend her over the table and wipe that smug look off her face. But, they had promised to stop all sexual interactions after that day several weeks back.

"That was a joke, Mulder." She blinked slowly, annoyance in her voice, and took another large drink from her glass, exclaiming as the liquid stung the back of her throat. He watched as her eyes trailed down his body to the manila folder, and he had no more questions to ask or subjects to bring up but he always was able to make something up before as he went to derail her attention,

"Are you going to miss it down here?" She smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair to fix the cowlick that had sprung forward,

"I'll miss everything down here: The files, the dust, the  _one_  desk...," Mulder thought then that he should have gotten her that desk, he would have gotten her all of the desks in the world if he knew he would be losing her.

"...The spookiness of it all, and Mr. Spooky himself, of course," She paused and bent forward to give him kiss on his forehead, something they had always done for each other when they knew the other one needed it.

"Thank you," He mouthed not knowing if he was thanking her for the compliment or the kiss.

"You know..." Her voice rose and the scratch in his throat started up again, more fierce this time. His heart pulsed in his ears as he watched her hips sway, look down at her feet, leaving an earth shattering silence, and finally looking back up to meet his eyes with a mischievous grin,

"I think I'm done talking." He was worried and exhilerated and dismal all at once, if her words were leading to what he could imagine what they were leading to. She peeled the folder away from his large hand that held it close, scratching a vascularity vein with her classy manicured nails on the way. She closed her eyes and let out a gentle airy laugh through her nose, something she had done often that Mulder found utterly adorable, until now where it scared him. When she opened her eyes again, she threw back the rest of her drink and set the glass down on another surface. Stepping over his lanky legs and straddling him, she ground her hips down on his erection earning a soft groan from Mulder.

"I'll miss you the most." He met her eyes and for a moment he could see the same youth that he had seen when they first met all those years ago, the innocence, the non-believer, but with her soft eyes staring into his soul he couldn't see a reason not to give in to what they both wanted more than the world at this very moment.

He finally pressed his body firmly against hers, colliding his lips into hers, their bodies crashing like waves against the shore, all the pent up tension in the base of his throat finally being released. They understood that when they were caught a few weeks back by a fellow agent that the smartest idea would be to take a cooling off period, anyone who saw them that day could see that the two partners had eyes for only one another. Mulder remembered that day very fondly, and not just because agent Danielle Heine barged into their office while he was caressing Scully's inner thigh, but because that was the day when he found himself falling down the never ending hole of loving the intelligent, beautiful Ms. Dana Katherine Scully. 

Now, as he kissed the sweet skin of her neck, he wasn't just falling, he was nearing the bottom of that seemingly never ending pit, he was  _in_  love, and didn't want for this to be the last time he was going to see her, it was no type of way to end the best thing he had in life. However if it were to be the last time they ever make love like they did in the past, he was going to make it a time she would remember for a long time, a memory she would think of at night before going to bed, a memory for the hot showers she would take in the future.

He could survive on Scully's mouth for eternity, her tongue worked enticing miracles. She smelled of Chanel No. 5 with a hint of sweet vanilla from the hair that rubbed against his face. In any other situation he would have been annoyed and removed it from his space, but now he wanted to be buried in it. Its soft, delicate touch burning a fire in his belly as bright as its vermilion color.

His hands moved over her body with a ravenous attitude, gripping at her curves and tracing the memory of them in his mind. She always had a slim and womanly figure; Her small waist was pinched tightly with the tie of her brown pantsuit, extenuating her nicely rounded hips that Mulder found intoxicating. Her hand found his tie and tugged, he unbuttoned the top button of her blazer which thankfully had already been half way down her torso, revealing more of the undershirt that was her white ribbed tank top. He kissed her sternum and a soft, breathy sigh escaped her throat.

His cock was hard against the inside of his pants and with Scully still undulating her hips against his he couldn't bare it anymore, he gripped her by the ass and lifted her onto the desk, his mouth still fondling over her clavicle. Planting longing kisses over her jaw and jugular, her breathing was the only sound in the room and it filled his eardrums in a way he never thought he would need. Her fingers ran across his scalp, clinging helplessly to the dark strands. One heel poked him painfully in the abdomen and he pulled away for a moment for her to kick the black four inch weapons off and drop them to the floor.

His mouth found hers again and he pressed her down against the surface beneath them like gravity had become his new best friend. It was sensual when he could dominate-Scully always had the more commanding presence in all other spaces except the bedroom, and even then she sometimes decided to take over, he would never object against it though; He always liked a strong woman. One of her arms swung out to hold herself steady, and ended up knocking his scotch glass off the surface, shattering it on the floor, neither of them caring enough to even flinch. With that he began unbuttoning the rest of her blazer and removing it from her arms, dropping it to the floor without a care in the world. Her hot lips worked at his neck and she teased his earlobe between her teeth; He wanted to be inside of her now more than ever,

"Scully, are you positive you want to do this?" His breath was hot and heavy against her hair.

"Mulder," she paused to remove his suit jacket and tie. And as if answering his question, she palmed at him over his jeans, "Just fuck me."

Along with the suit and tie went his dress shirt, her hands finding the muscles beneath and her mouth taking a bite from the caramel skin of his pectoral. She untucked her tank top and lifted it over her head, revealing a pink-nude bra and the most perfect breasts Mulder had ever laid eyes on. The size didn't matter to him, never did, he was always a quality over quantity type of man, so the body they were attached to surely made the most difference.

He pulled her close, exploring her mouth with his tongue and unzipping her trousers with a delightful delicacy. Once her tongue had met his, the tension she had been building in her shoulders and neck and spine for months had melted away and she helped remove her pants. The pressure his member was giving off pained him, and finally relieving some, he unzipped. Leaving a final kiss on her lips, he grabbed her waist and trailed hot kisses down her throat, to her sternum, down her navel before dragging her underwear down her thighs, Scully kicking them off at the end of their journey down her toned legs.

Mulder always loved this part. As her legs spread open and the effects Mulder had on her were present and glistening between her thighs behind a small patch of scarlet curls, he remembered all the times he had argued with her and it turned into hot, passionate, sometimes angry sex. It was hot, she was hot, they were hot. One finger followed another, and then another, and each time a new digit entered, the pitch of Scully's gasps got higher and higher. His tongue beckoned to be a replacement and worked at the folds, her sweet, salty center covering his tastebuds. 

"Fuck-Mulder!" Now, as she squirmed and rolled her hips against his face, he almost thought the situation was kind of ironic as he seemed to have the same persistence in finding the truth behind the conspiracies of the government as he did with making Scully cum. Clitoris met teeth and she whined in that tantalizing way she had of doing so that made it hard for him to not want to kiss her and silence her pleading, her inner muscles tensed and her breath hitched,

"Oh, God," in a whisper before releasing in a shriek that she silenced with the back of her hand. His eyes glanced upwards at her, her eyes were closed-or almost, her mouth agape and her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to gain back her composure. Her eyes finally met his and her smile fell over her face simply, hand coming to caress his cheek as a 'thank you' which he took gratefully and met with his stubbly jaw before kissing her palm. She was a goddess.

He stood, her legs curled around his hips wasting no time and he entered her slowly, a throaty moan escaping his own lips. He clung to her waist as he worked the ecstasy that overcame him in waves. Her tongue met his Adams apple and all thoughts seemed to cease, Scully would have been delighted to know that Spooky Mulder finally had no more words. All he wanted to do was worship this amazing woman that he came to knew over the last several years, and fuck her into oblivion.

"God, Scully," Mulder gasped as she laid backwards, allowing him better access. He took one perky breast in his hand and squeezed before leaning forward and working the rosebud nipple with his tongue. Her hands went into the mess of Mulder's hair and tugged, under his touch she was as delicate as a flower, anything he did could make her snap, she groaned.

He slammed into her and she yelped with the pleasure of pain, the claws of her fingers made sure she wasn't the only one feeling so as they marked his shoulder blades. Her back arched upwards and her stomach against his was all he ever needed, the heat between them setting ablaze and he swooned. Mulder felt himself edging closer and closer to the deep end, and when Scully mumbled his name into his ear just before letting go herself, that was it for him. She convulsed and throbbed around his cock as he returned the gratitude, his warm liquid shooting into her. He pulsed and shook, taking a few more thrusts before finishing and felt the sweat as it dripped down his back like the Nile. He kissed Scully on the shoulder before letting his face fall into the crevice of her neck and work kisses that would leave marks the next morning.

He checked his watch.  _11:48pm_

Buttoning his shirt back up seemed tedious, everything did, he got frustrated though it wasn't with the buttons. Looking over the files that she had just been reading this morning, when she still had her job, her blazer hanging over the arms in front of her chest, she avoided speaking. When she finally looked back up at him after what seemed like forever he pushed the hair that had fallen forward, behind her ear.

He watched her, her legs wrapped around each other, calf muscles twitching, goosebumps forming along her arms with the new realization of air conditioning; She had unearthly beauty. He stood in front of her now, his height causing him to tower. He stared at the clothes in her arms and cupped her face, thumbing the cheek beneath her avoiding eyes, he kissed her on the hair as she still struggled to put a sentence together. Scully stopped him and put a hand to his chest, 

"I'll see you tomorrow," the smile she made up could not hide the pain her eyes had shown, the pit of his stomach ached. He wanted to take all things that hurt her in the world and hide them away, hurt them back. Mulder took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the soft, warm skin and turning it over. He placed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, feeling her heartbeat pulse quickly under his lips. A quick peck to his lips and she was across the room, keeping her composure with a half shrugged smile.

"Good night, Agent Mulder." Her emphasis on putting 'Agent' back into his name frightened him.

"Good night, Agent Scully." He forced his own smile-even his own hands wanted to hit him for doing so.

"I left a gift for you in your drawer,' and finally stepped out, swaying her hips as she went; she drove him crazy. Mulder knew exactly which drawer she meant. He didn't think about it until after she had left that there were tears in her eyes, and then realized there were some in his as well. Leaning down and pulling open his drawer of tapes, a set of underwear, pink and nude with the lace edging in all its glory, rested on top of a stack in the dead center of the drawer. Mulder was surprised he wasn't in a psych ward by now.

The next day wasn't as happy. She cried, which he then wondered how anybody could be such a pretty crier and realized she wasn't wearing any makeup and her freckles were present. He wished he had gotten to see them more often. He held her for what seemed like years and when she had finally pulled herself away and left the entire space seemed awfully too big for him. He tore the office apart in a fit of rage-cleaned it up later after his anger had settled into something vile at the pit of his stomach.

_four months later..._

He hasn't seen her in ages, they used to call each other every weekend, he always wanted to hear about how she was doing with teaching, and she always wanted to hear about the cases. But sooner or later, he would forget to call, and she would forget to return his calls, and they stopped talking entirely. He was tired with her, angry, but he missed her most of all.

The pain of remembering her skin on his, her sultry voice in his ear, the simple memory of every conversation they had, every argument-it had grown so immense; Some nights he would have to drink to forget, and even then he could still see her behind his eyelids: Her beautiful lips, so soft and delicate-her pucker, the cheekbones and pointed chin, the little mole she always covered with a concealer that she thought he didn't know about, her eyes, the slow blink she gave him when she was annoyed, and the expressions she gave him everyday, they always made him chuckle. Everything was hard without her, well not  _everything_ if you know what I mean _,_ but most things. Now he was back to the boring days of not having a Scully in his life, Mulder hoped everyone had a Scully in their life, and hoped they never took advantage of her like he had. He never use to think these heartfelt things but now that she was gone, her memory was all he had.

Mulder got her down from being his every persistent aching thought, to nearly every fourth, which was a record breaking achievement in his book. However, today he was stopping by the academy to ask Doctor Roger Ryden his professional opinion on Mulder's most recent X-File, the Proctor Valley Monster and she seemed to bump right back up to being his every other thought. Ryden has shown interest in these certain cases before, when him and Scully were still working together they came down and talked to him about his take on Bigfoot, Scully evidently not enjoying herself, 

"Three's a crowd I guess, huh?" Mulder joked when they were walking out, she didn't laugh.

Roger told them about the time when he was a little boy, how he planned on running away from home after he had been caught playing ball in the house when he broke his mother's family heirmloom: A precious vase that was said to be worth more than the land their house sat on. His mother told him several times before not to do so, and when she had given him a good old fashioned whooping he decided that night-when it was dark and the rain had just begun-that he would climb out of his bedroom window, take his yellow raincoat and a small bag of his things, run away, and not return until he felt he worried his mother enough.

He walked almost a half a mile out before he stopped and laid down against the trunk of a tree. His eyes were only shut for a few minutes before he heard something in the dark woods, twigs snapping, crunching leaves, and his heart started pulsing out of his chest. He swung around, looking in all directions and clung to his bag, until finally he calmed down, 'probably nothing' he thought. He moved back towards the tree until he bumped into something solid, but when he went to graze his hand against the bark he realized it wasn't the tree he had backed into. His head turned painfully slow towards the object that stood behind him. The dark figure stood towering over him and made a screeching howl, he stared at the assumed to be face but he couldn't get the best look because his feet were already running beneath him before he had the chance to process anything he was seeing. 

He ran all the way home, not stopping one second to catch his breath. Roger woke up the next morning thinking it had all been some terrible nightmare, but when he saw the red stain that soaked the upper sleeve of his beige sweater he remembered the long claws that lunged out to grab him, tearing the fabric and the skin beneath. He even rolled up his gray dress shirt sleeve to reveal his still visible scar to the agents. Ever since then, Mulder stops by to talk to him about every case that could be Bigfoot related in any manner, he enjoys the times when he isn't being scrutinized about his beliefs by his skeptical partner.

He figured since he would be there today anyways to talk to Ryden, it wouldn't hurt if he maybe stopped by to say a 'howdy do', though he'd be sure not to say that, Scully never enjoyed his Southern impressions. After having a thorough conversation on the migration and hibernation habits of the Sasquatch, he glanced at the class schedule in Roger's binder and his watch and found that her next class would be starting in five minutes.

Mulder had to jog three flights of stairs and a hallway to get there in time. He filed into the auditorium style classroom behind the sixty something students, taking a seat in the far back. His stomach growled and he wished he had stopped by somewhere to grab something quick, but all thoughts seemed to cease when the class quieted down and a familiar voice filled the air,

"Good morning class, please remember that my name is Doctor Dana Scully and you will refer to me as such. I do not want to hear the word 'Dana' escape your lips unless it is following the word professor or doctor, and if none of you have anything further to say I would like to begin," Her affirmative tone gave him some kind of reassurance that she hadn't changed a lot since the last time he had seen her. 

"Today we will be discussing the analysis on how to find the time of death and the importance of being as accurate as possible." She went on to explain the Glaister equation using the body temperature, the ambient temperature, and the rate at which a human body cools. He had missed that voice, the confidence, intelligence, and was listening intently until something gained his interest, a group of young girls in front of him had been whispering and he couldn't help but recall his old Oxford days.

"I wonder what it's going to be," said a brunette girl with a loose ponytail draped down her back.

"No idea," said the other brunette, obviously trying to focus on passing the class and shake her friend of the subject.

Another girl with a blonde bob joined in, "Em, that's the first thing you wonder?"

"What's the problem with that, Cass?" Her voice must have been raised a little bit because Scully's voice got louder and called out to them,

"Ladies in the back, would you mind keeping the gossip at a minimum? I am trying to teach a class down here, unless you feel you could do a better job?."

Scully picked up where she left off with a subtlety as if she had never been interrupted in the first place. The girls quieted back down and went back to writing the notes and listening to the lecture. She spoke about how the degree of rigor mortis may be used to determine the approximate time of death. The little group started out again only for a few seconds this time beginning with Emma,

"What did you wonder first?" The girl who went by Cass, whispered her response and Mulder found himself lean forward a few inches to catch it,

"Who's the father? I mean Doctor Scully is quite the catch, the dad  _must_  be a hunk." The one brunette who actually seemed to care about educating herself hushed the two and they leaned back into their own seats.

With that, he peered over the heads of the girls and spotted Scully reading notes to the class off of her podium, he waited a few moments for her to move, to give him a single sign that what the girls were discussing could be true. Finally, she turned to the side to glance back at the white board behind her to return to one of her main points of the beginning of the lecture. He squinted and he couldn't really tell anything of it, maybe her blouse was a little big on her or the pencil skirt she wore hid it really well, but as of his own eyes he couldn't see a single reason why he should believe the gossip.

But what if it was true? could he really be a father? Could it be that she already found someone else? Is that why she stopped calling? He stopped listening to the girls as well as the lecture, everything seemed to fade out other than the loud thoughts in his head. When he finally seemed to be brought back down to Earth, the students were leaving, Scully calling out a reminder of the suggested pages to read over the weekend. He stood and found himself at a crossroads; He could either walk up to her, be straight and ask her for the truth, or he could walk out of here, possibly leaving her to be happy with her new life and never know the truth. 

Who was he kidding? Mulder lived to find the truth; He walked down each step with an effortless attitude, unlike his head which seemed to turn up the heat every other step he made. Scully was faced away, filing some papers off of the table into her bag, talking to a student about his grade. Mulder had no idea what he was going to say, his mind was completely blanking so when the last kid ran off he said the first thing that always came to his mind in times of fear, 

"Scully?"

Her head perked up and she turned around, from the front she didn't look at all like she could be carrying a child, but the side view she just gave him was all he needed. The deep blue blouse was tucked into a tight fitted dark gray pencil skirt, and her navel was expanded probably three inches outwards, he didn't stare too long but he noticed her breasts had gotten a little larger as well. His eyes couldn't be that bad, could they? He needed reading glasses but other than that he could see just fine. He would be calling to make a checkup appointment later.

"Mulder," her face was pale and he worried she was going to be sick.

"That's all?"

"Well," the color slowly seemed to return starting with her cheeks,

"I don't really know how to say everything that I'm thinking."

"Maybe, 'Hey Mulder, I'm doing pretty well, I'm teaching as you can see, I'm pregnant  _as you can see_. How about you, how are you doing?' Well, Scully, you know I am not doing my best right now but you know what? I think I saw a sale at Nordstrom earlier so that might have just been the peak of my week." His sarcasm began to infuriate her,

"You know I don't really like your tone, Mulder."

"Well, Scully, I don't really like people who just disappear off my grid, dropping all contact, oh and the hiding stuff thing isn't so great either," he was angry now.

"Mulder-

"You know at first I just thought, 'Okay, maybe she just needs some space, maybe I've been to clingy recently."

"Mulder, please just-

"Scully, I just don't get why we couldn't-

"Mulder. Stop!" A single tear cascaded down her cheek but her face was still stern. His ears pulsed with his ever-flowing temperamental thoughts. After seconds went by what seemed hours, he finally spoke again, in a whisper because he did not want to argue with her or cause her any stress,

"I thought you loved me." Tears ran down her cheeks and she swiped them away with the backside of her hands,

"I do." She was standing there in front of him, holding her arms close to her chest and rubbing her temples. All he could do was open his mouth, try to speak, and close it again. Mulder had thousands of questions running through his mind; He must have looked awestruck because when she looked up at him in between a heavy breath, her face went into her hands. He wondered where the time had gone, how they had drifted apart from being such close friends-partners to nearly strangers, how had they lost each other? After a moment she spoke again,

"I know this isn't what we ever thought would happen."

A while ago he wouldn't have thought  _never,_  but after that last night in their office he almost thought he would never see her again. What doesn't make sense is how this happened, she was on the pill. Wasn't she?

"I just didn't know what to do. I had to leave, I had to. And-and after that last day, I just-," her eyes lowered and she looked like a completely different person, her shoulders slouched and her mouth in a frown Mulder had never seen before.

"-I couldn't do this to you," She turned away and tried to look like she was busying herself with papers.

"Do what?" A pause.

"Trap you." He could tell she was crying because her spine expanded with the movements of her shaky breathing.

"Oh, Scully," his voice held all the sympathy in his heart. She turned back around and walked into his arms, he pulled her close, if he could he would wrap her in all the strength he had in hopes of restoring the one she once had. Sniffling into his shoulder, she gripped at his back. She talked into his chest, her head cradled under his chin, a familiar and welcoming position.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Scully knew what he was going to ask and she inhaled deeply to prepare for her response.

"How did this happen?"

"Well," she began her sarcastic tone, "When a man and a woman-

"Dana." His hand caressed her shoulder and drifted down her back.

"After Heine had walked into our office that day, we talked about us. I just figured-I figured we would just stop seeing each other in that aspect, and I wasn't ready for another relationship like ours, I wouldn't be for a while. But, I guess-I guess after getting a few drinks in me and you pulling your charming act-"

"You blame me?"

"No, no," her grip on him strengthened with her tone, and then she spoke under her breath,

"Although you were the one that hid the scotch from me all those years." He laughed first and she followed. It had been months since his last laugh, and the warm earthquake of theirs together made him ache in his gut.

"I was drunk and...," she struggled with expressing her feelings, 

"I knew that If one of us went out to get protection, one of us would of thought better of the situation and ended it before anything began. I'm sorry, I just-I missed you."

He thought about it now and blamed himself: He didn't have condoms anywhere but the top drawer of the nightstand in his bedroom since that was the place it usually happened for him; He shouldn't have put all the pressure on her to keep this from happening. Neither of them would of expected to fuck in the basement office of the F.B.I. Then again, that's not the weirdest place he has heard of someone getting lucky.

"Hey, hey. Don't apologize."

"The next day, I kind of hoped that it had all been some kind of dream, but weeks later I had felt nauseous and I was throwing up what seemed like every hour and I prayed and prayed that it had just been some kind of conveniently timed stomach bug, but when I went to the doctors'..." she trailed off. They were quiet and the room around them just melted away with their anger towards one another. This was just another moment that proved that their communication skills were not the best when they were partners, and the thought of them going to a team building conference made him chuckle.

"What?," she gave him a pat on the back as if telling him she wanted the answer.

"I missed you too," he whispered into her hair, the scent giving him some kind of nostalgia, dragging his arm down her back. Her arms clung to each other behind his back and she wanted to be wrapped in his warmth forever, she missed him so much, they both did.

"My next class is in half an hour, we can talk about this later? Seven?"

"Your place or mine?"

"The usual." Hers. He gave her a tight squeeze,  _eeerr..._

The door to the classroom creaked open and the young girl from before hurried inside. She stared at the couple in awe as they stared back at her; Scully pushed herself away, brushing down her skirt to straighten out the non-existent wrinkles,

"Emma, did you forget something?"

"Yeah, uh-just my folder. Yep-uh-here it is!" She snatched up the orange folder from the floor beneath the seat she was sat in earlier, and jogged quickly back up the steps to the door and flinging it open,

"Cassidy! You are not going to believe this!" She shouted for her friend once she entered the hallway.

"You better get out of here before they come back." Mulder turned back to look at Scully, noticing the way she had been glowing, just radiating, she was so stunning and the realization had almost knocked all the air out of his lungs. Her hair was also a bit longer than her usual length, and he thought how good it had looked on her, it framed her face so well.

"It's never been my place to turn down fan-girls," He smirked and felt a chuckle erupt from his throat. She rolled her eyes and he felt himself hold back from kissing her.

"Oh, they'll be all over you. I wouldn't want to get my teaching license revoked for hurting some students," Her smile warmed his heart and he smiled back, giving her a quick kiss on the crown of her head before making his way up the stairs and sneaking out the second door of the classroom.

_the present..._

Sometimes he worried about her feeling that she trapped him, but he was undoubtedly grateful to her for giving her this miracle; a perfect life to come home to. He held her close and kissed her hair sweetly. Fox Mulder believed with his entire being that he was the luckiest man alive. With the warmth of her belly beneath their fingertips, he entwined their fingers and felt a subtle kick from below.

"He's gonna be a strong kid," Scully said gently against his chest, picking back up where she left off in her maternity health novel.

"He gets it from his momma." She looked up from her reading with a big smile, and it made his heart swell. She had the most beautiful smile ever to walk the earth:Angels and the heavens above sang the sweetest song, world peace had found its own epitome, global warming ceased and natural disasters feared to destroy such beauty-and he gratefully kissed her while she blessed his presence with it.

_he really struck it big._

_2002_

Scully slept soundly on the couch, her effortless beauty always being recorded inside the mind of her child's father. Mulder stood on the other side of the room holding their little William in his arms. It constantly amazed him how this tiny being could drain all of the energy from his mother and father just over a period of a few months.

When he cooed, Mulder stared down at the little bundle of joy. He always loved to point out to Scully that he had his mother's eyes, it always earned him a smile, something he didn't have to work so hard for anymore it seemed. Recently over the past few weeks those eyes had transitioned into a hazel-blue and he could no longer say so. She told him once before that babies eyes change color within the first nine months, so after the next seven months Will would no longer be a blue eyed beauty like his mother, but a handsome hazel eyed man like his pops. Scully didn't mind, she would just rub the top of Will's head with her palm, brushing the soft brown tuffs of hair forward, kiss his little face sweetly and say, (CAN YOU MAKE THID SHIT M

"Just one more thing to remind me of you when you're gone." She was on maternity leave for another month and they had both been missing each other like crazy. When he was at work, he would call her and check up on her, ask her if she needed anything; Of course she would reply with 'only you' which always made his heart do circles, and turned him on a bit. Scully missed working, she would even go as far as to ask Mulder about the cases he had been working on lately, not surprisingly though, she still argued with him about his tactics.

Mulder finally found his calling being a father, he truly loved this wonderful thing called life; Having the chance to come home and raise a family with the woman he loved. After all they had lost, all the people in their lives that have come and gone, it was so perfect to have something permanent.

He whispered a tune, looking down at his offspring.

_Bah ba ba bah bum, bah ba ba bah baah daah daah daah dah_

Little Will giggled and put his fist in his mouth, Mulder smiled; He sang this song to his son every night he got home that William wasn't already asleep, which seemed to become less and less of a chance as Will was finding out his sleep schedule. He rocked him in his arms and began singing Raffi's 'Baby Beluga' softly, ensuring not to wake sleeping beauty,    

 _Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea,_  
Swim so wild and you swim so free,  
Heaven above and the sea below,  
And a little white whale on the go.

 _Baby Beluga, baby Beluga,_  
Is the water warm, is your mama home,  
With you so happy?

Will's bright eyes began to flicker close and Mulder always knew that meant he was only a few moments away from being down for the count.

 _Way down yonder where the dolphins play,_  
Where you dive and splash all day,  
The waves roll in and the waves roll out,  
See the water squirting out of your spout.

Mulder started to sway his hips to the tune, lulling him further and further into sleep.

 _Baby Beluga, oh baby Beluga,_  
Sing your little song, sing for all your friends,  
We like to hear you.

He hummed another musical segment and continued,

 _When its dark and your home and fed,_  
Curled up snug in your water bed,  
Moon is shining and the stars are out,  
Good night little whale good night.

 _Baby Beluga, oh baby Beluga,_  
With tomorrow's sun, another day's begun,  
You'll soon be waking.

William still fussed a little, but his mouth's hold on his fist was surely loosening.

 _Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea,_  
Swim so wild and you swim so free,  
Heaven above and the sea below,  
And a little white whale on the go.

And with only the small thumb stuck between his puckered lips, he was down.  

_You're just a little white whale on the go._

"Mulder you are a dark wizard," Scully was awake, pushing her hair behind her ears, "I've tried that several times and it never works."

"Oh, I think he senses your skeptical tone, that nagging will follow him into his childhood. He doesn't want to fall asleep with those nightmares."

He had the most gratitude for her birthing the babe he held in his arms and everything, but he couldn't resist getting to her, the adorable face she makes when she is annoyed with him. She stood up and walked over to him with that exact expression, her blue silk nightgown swaying as she came his way, it did things to him every time.  

"If you weren't holding our child right now-

"Oooh if I weren't holding our child right now what?" 

She gave him a pat on his butt, and walked down the hallway as a  _c'mon_  gesture; It was time to put Will into his crib. He followed her down the hall into the guest bedroom that had been transformed into the nursery. The walls were a deep blue with white crown molding, hardwood floors with several plush rugs-one in the center of the room, in front of the crib, the changing station, rocking chair, and little glow in the dark stars that took over the ceiling. A small rocking chair was placed in the left corner next to a wooden nightstand with a lamp on top. There was a changing station first thing on the right and Will's crib was pushed against the wall adjacent to it.

Mulder had argued with Scully for three weeks about the mobile he wanted to put up, it had three planets on it-Earth, Saturn, and Mars, four wooden stars, and one lower dangling spaceship that made a  _boodoooweoo_  noise, which seemed to be the main point of disagreement. However, they made a compromise: Mulder would be able to put the mobile up and was aloud to tell William stories when he was old enough, teach him a few things-he kept it vague on purpose-and Scully could take him to Sunday school whenever she wanted.

Scully bent over and picked up the playmat, moving it from the center of the floor to the back of the room, picking up a few toys along the way. Mulder couldn't count how many times he had stepped one of Will's small stuffed animals and nearly went flying, the hippopotamus seemed to be the main culprit.

He placed the bundle of joy gently into the crib and the munchkin whimpered a little, feeling the release of warmth from his father's arms, but keeping a firm hand on the back of his head and his backside Mulder liked to think he had become a pro. When he pressed the button on the mobile, it started up the little tune which ended on the spaceship's  _boodoooweoo,_ andhe looked up at Scully with a big grin, she rolled her eyes and stuck the pacifier in his mouth as a replacement for his thumb.

They walked back to their bedroom side by side, Mulder keeping a hand on her waist. The boxes of toys and miscellaneous baby objects that Scully had received from her family still cluttered one corner of the room. They went through their nightly routine of brushing their teeth together and Mulder sat in the rocking chair in their room as he waited for Scully to wash her face and put her various creams and moisturizers on. 

When she finally stepped out of the bathroom, Mulder pulled back the covers and waited for her to jump in-sometimes he thought he might be being selfish because he hated getting into cold sheets but she never seemed to mind it-before getting in himself and spooning up against her, kissing the back of her head and once more behind her ear before taking open mouthed kisses to the base of her neck, making sure to swirl his tongue the way he remembered she likes.

"Mulder!" She squealed.

"You don't know how badly I've been missing you, Scully." His kisses trailed over to her shoulder blade as one hand moved to position himself better and the other stayed put over her ribcage.

"I know what you are thinking, and I don't like it."

"Scully, I think you are the first woman I've ever met who doesn't like  _coitus_." He put a certain humorous tone on the word that made him want to laugh, but decided right then was probably not the best time.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy  _coitus_  just as much as the next woman, and you make it all the more worth while but-"

"Well I just thought that pat on my toosh was a way of telling me you wanted to make another baby," He smirked.

"Boy, didn't we get our wires crossed." They chuckled together, it was warm and familiar to their ears. Scully retorted,

"I see parenthood hasn't cost you your humor."

"I see it hasn't cost you your uptight-ness." Man did he annoy the living hell out of her, but she loved him with her entire being nonetheless.

"It's just...," She trailed off, turning over to look him in the eyes,

"I still have some of the maternity weight."

"You know I don't care about how you look," he regretted it as soon as he said it. He had noticed lately that she wasn't really feeling her self, she had ten pounds more than she had before she was pregnant with William and she wasn't used to seeing herself deflated-she compared herself to that of a balloon, one whose air had been slowly leaking out since the birthday party.

"Oh, really?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just-I just meant that you are always going to be perfect to me no matter what, because  _you_  are  _you_. I will always find you sexy and hot, and not just because the way you altercate about spontaneous human combustion with me." She laughed and kissed him,

"Nice save." She closed her eyes, as if she couldn't face staring into his as she spoke,

"It's just I don't feel as sexy as I used to."

"Well I would say you are sexier now than you have ever been."

"Really?" Her eyes were open again, holding a vulnerability like a wounded animal.

"Yes, you had my kid, I'm still stoked about it. You have given me all I ever wanted, a family, and I would say that is the sexiest thing to see, when your woman is going full watermelon with your kid inside, swollen feet and all." He didn't think about it till after the 'seed' joke he could have made.

"Don't even get me started on when you offer to change William, I could die right then and there." Her laugh vibrated through the mattress,

"Plus, you have that new mom glow that all the young girls wish they had."

"So now I'm not young?"

"Oh, God, Scully, you know-"

"Relax, I was just pulling your leg," She turned back over and nuzzled herself back into his contour and spoke under her breath,

"And I will never be as old as you."

"Hey!" She giggled and he kissed her on the neck several more times. After a moment of silence-not including the small fussy noises coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand-Mulder spoke,

"No, but really. I was thinking about our family, about us."

"Hm? What about our family?"

"Expanding it, adding more prodigious spawn to the human population."

"Oh, Mulder. I don't know. I mean William wasn't exactly planned. And work, you know that I miss it. I've never been that girl who dreams about being a stay at home mom when she grows up."

He's quiet and it pains her not to know what he's thinking,

"And us?" She hums.

"Well, of course I'm happy with where we stand now, and...I know you Roman Catholics and your strict ideals about marriage-," She could tell he was using his shit-eating grin while he spoke,

"-but I would just like to put the idea of marriage on the table. I know we've discussed it before but I just think it's important for Will to grow up in an uncomplicated household. I know what it's like to grow up in one that is complicated, I don't want that life for our son."

"With our work, I think he'll have a complicated household no matter what. And you know-It's happened before, we get into our funks-our dark places. I don't know how ideal it would be for us to be bound together for life when we never know what the future holds. Mulder, I know that I love you and I love what we have together and with William, and I would never give up on that," She turned her head towards the ceiling and waited for a smooch to fall upon her lips, which he had graciously supplied.

"You know," He paused, holding onto her rib cage while he readjusted his position,

"I think I'm actually alright with that."

"Really?" She was intrigued by his easy agreement.

"Yeah...I feel like we already are married anyways," Mulder's head fell into the crevice of her neck.

"And I don't know why we need a licence to prove it. I am happy with you and I am happy with us, however we are now."

It was quiet again and for a moment she was convinced he had fallen asleep until she felt the rumble of his deep voice against her throat,

"I'm hopeful."

The house seemed to echo with silence, even the monitor was quiet. Her fingers combed across his scalp and he was at peace; It was warm and soft in the bed nuzzled up close to each other: Like melted butter, or the smell of cookies baking in the oven, a cloud of relief. Mulder spoke one last sentence,

"I think we should at least think about a house," and he held on to his consciousness by a thread waiting for her to respond, his eyelids felt like they were being weighed down, and the soft whir of the washing machine down the hall was lulling him, but he was holding out with all his might.

"Mmkay." And he was set. He knew the difference between her  _mkay's_  and  _kay's_  and knew she was fully aware of what she was agreeing to, and he couldn't have fallen asleep any more content than he did in that very moment.

Scully had learned her own song to coax William to sleep about a week later. She sang to him a song more suited to her vocal chords, something she just felt connected to, 'Joy to the World'. Mulder remembered when she had sang it to him that one night in the woods, but every time the song had used 'Jeremiah', she replaced it with 'William'. Mulder couldn't possibly fall more in love with her, after all the hardest part was missing her, and that was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yeah...It's what they deserved. Hopefully chapter 2 will be coming soon, but yanno patience is a virtue.


End file.
